Dance To The Rhythm of My Heart
by free.song
Summary: They've never done this before, put this thing of theirs out in the open like this.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0

Notes: Written for Rae, on Lj, who gave me the bunny.

* * *

><p>He surprises himself when he asks, doesn't think he's going to do it until he does, stands there with his hand out, waiting, but not really daring to hope. "Danny," he says, all nerves and his fucking heart in his eyes, "you wanna?" He can't actually get the words out, but he's pretty sure his actions speak better than anything he could ever manage to really say, anyway, and he kind of can't believe he's actually going through with this.<p>

Danny looks up at him, and Steve knows he heard him over the music, and the people because his eyes are wide, and blue, and Steve can't help but get a little lost in them; he always does.

"Do I wanna?" Danny asks, half-furious, and Steve tries not to laugh because of course Danny would bitch about that. "What? You can't ask me to dance like a normal person, Steven? What are you, fourteen? I'm surprised you didn't just drag me out there, fucking Neanderthal that you are-"

"Danno," he cuts him off, has to or they'll never get out there, and anyway, Danny expects it. Steve doesn't miss the curl of a grin there, matches it with his own. "You wanna dance or not?" he asks finally, impatient, and watches Danny think about it for half a second. That's all it takes, a single glance around the crowded club, all half-lights and loud noise, before Danny takes his hand, gives him that soft, fond smile, and shrugs.

"Yeah, okay, sure, babe," he says, lets Steve pull him up, and pushes into his space like he belongs there. He does, really, always has, and the way his body fits against Steve's own is proof enough that maybe they've always been looking for this. "Don't step on my toes, Steven," he adds, because he's a bastard, and Steve rolls his eyes, tugs him out onto the floor just as the music slows, and the lights dim.

"I know what I'm doing, Danny," he says, pulls him closer because Danny's all dressed up in a black suit, and Steve's never been accused of resisting temptation. He really has no desire to even try to resist here, no reason, with Danny willing, and close, and so free with himself when it comes to Steve. He still doesn't understand what he's ever done to deserve this, to get this for however long he can have it, but fuck if he isn't going to make the most of it. His breath hitches a little when Danny moves closer, drags his hands down Steve's shoulders, and settles his arms around Steve's waist, leaning into him.

"Yeah?" Danny asks, and Steve has to take a minute to catch up to the conversation again. "Show me what ya got then, babe," he says, somehow soft and challenging all at once, and honestly, Steve just can't resist Danny, period.

They're in a public place, full of people they know, and people they don't; Chin and Kono are back at their table, probably taking pictures, and laughing, and they've never done this, never put this thing they have out there, open, for everyone to see. Steve thinks maybe he doesn't care though, thinks he kind of wants everyone to know, to see, because Danny is _his_, and that's…He never expected it, loves it, loves _him_, and he's lost enough people to want this now, to not take it for granted, and to try to show Danny, all the time, just how stupid in love he is. He likes to think he does a half-decent job at least.

Something must show on his face because Danny's looking up at him, all affection, and laughs. "You're such a goof," he says, fond, and rests his forehead against Steve's shoulder as they sway to the music, slow, and steady, and together. There are probably people looking at them, but Steve doesn't care; his world is narrowed down to Danny, everything else ignored, and forgotten, and he just. He has to slide a hand under Danny's chin, and lift it up, can't resist leaning down to kiss him, a slow slide of lips, and tongues; sweet, and a little bit of everything they are together mixed in with the way they slide together, against each other, and Danny can't quite keep his hands to himself.

He moves one up Steve's side until it wraps around the back of his neck, holds him place, and the other teases at his waist, one thumb rubbing along the skin just above his pants, where his shirt had come un-tucked. Steve has to remind himself they're in public, tries to keep his hands above the waist, and fuck, Danny kisses like he needs it, and they're both strung out, and gasping when they pull apart.

"How's that?" Steve asks, smug as he watches Danny try to hold it together; he's slid his hands down, is holding onto Steve's arms like they're a lifeline, and he's going to drown if he lets go. Steve knows the feeling, is holding onto him just as tight, and he never wants to let go.

Danny snorts, looks at him for a minute, and rolls his eyes, but Steve doesn't miss the amused grin. "Smug bastard' really isn't as attractive as you seem to think it is, babe," Danny says finally, but it lacks heat, and maybe they're both grinning a little goofily at each other.

"You love it," Steve says, flippant, confidant, because he knows it's true. Danny seems to think he needs to be told all the time when they're alone, all tangled up warm, and soft in bed, and Steve doesn't mind. Danny saying 'I love you' in all the different ways he does? Yeah, that's one of the things he loves about him, one of the things he's not willing to give up, wants to keep to himself, forever. He knows he never stood a chance against Danny, from that very first day, when he punched him in the jaw, and didn't take any of his shit.

Danny looks up at him, isn't pulling away even though the song is winding to a close, and smiles. "Yeah," he says, sighs like maybe loving Steve is difficult, but hey, someone has to do it, right? "God help me, but I do." Steve grins at him, has to lean down and kiss him again. He can't help it, wants Danny in a way he's never wanted anyone, and wonders if maybe he's addicted. It wouldn't surprise him, if he was, and he doesn't think he'd mind if it means he can keep Danny here, at his side, for however long he's willing to stay.


End file.
